


I was made for lovin' you (you were made for lovin' me)

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Todd has been sharing some love poems lately, Neil, of course, gets jealous.





	I was made for lovin' you (you were made for lovin' me)

**Author's Note:**

> All of the poems about the be mentioned in this work are not my own. They are from LovePoems.com and all were listed as written by anonymous.

Of course Todd met a girl. Knox did, it was only a matter of time before Todd found someone. It had hurt that Todd wouldn't tell Neil about her though. Especially when Todd had clearly told all of the other Poets. Everytime Todd shared a poem, eith in English or at a meeting- it seemed that this  _girl_ had convinced Todd to speak at meeting in a way Neil had never been able to- the pets would snicker and nudge each other.

 

The first time Todd shared one of his love poems was in Keating's class. Neil had simply thought that it was a random poem todd had come up with, he had dismissed it as a one time occurrence. 

 

Two weeks later Neil had forgotten all about the love poem in Keating's class. After  study group Todd asked Neil if he could share something at the meeting that night.

 

Neil, who was always eager to hear something new of Todd's replied with an enthusiastic, "Of course, I'm excited to hear it Todd!" To which Todd thanked him and smiled. 

 

\---

 

Once they were all settled Neil made the announcement, "My dear Poets, I am  _honored_  to announce that our very own Mr. Todd Anderson will be sharing an original poem for the very first time at a Dead Poet's Society meeting."

 

Todd stood tentatively as the rest of the boys clapped. He took a deep breath;

"I love your dark brown eyes, they hypnotize me, mischievous at times, always caring.

 

The heat from your touch sending my head spinning, it's almost too much.

 

Still, I yearn for one more hug. 

 

Your laugh is music, I'm coming undone, there's no doubt in my mind,

 

My feelings are definite, my love for you could never be blind, for everything I see in you tells me I have to make you mine.

 

I hope I haven't made myself a fool, I pray to God, you love me too."

 

The poem's meaning took a while to register in Neil's brain. Todd had recited the poem with such emotion Neil may have forgotten how to breathe. The rest of the boys were whooping and hollering at how great Todd was, when all Neil could do was stare.

 

As Todd took his place next to Neil again he whispered "Was I alright?" Into his ear.

 

What Neil meant to say was, " _Yes Todd, that poem was amazing."_  What Neil actually said (shouted) was "Todd, you're amazing!" Which interrupted Meeks. "Sorry." He mumbled to the redhead, he smirked in reply.

 

\---

 

The last two were in Keating's class. Neil couldn't get the one about little things _she_ did out of his head for weeks. _She,_ of course being, Todd's girlfriend. 

 

\---

 

One particular Tuesday Todd was asked to stay behind after class because Keating wanted to talk to him about something. When Neil had asked later in their room Todd had mumbled something about 'just some dumb poem' he wrote that he had to share with the class the next day.

 

"Todd! I'm so excited for you. You're finally getting the recognition that you deserve for being such an amazing poet!" Todd laughed it off but Neil was serious. 

 

\---

 

"As I was grading your papers the other night I noticed a particularly emotion-filled one, which was exactly what we were going for. Gentleman put your hands together for Todd Anderson." And that's how English class started on Wednesday. 

 

Todd turned pink as he made his way to the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat before reading.

 

"How can you deny me

 

something that is so true?

 

Our friendship is worth more than the world to me,

 

but my dream is to be close to you.

 

 

We support each other endlessly,

 

giving hope through thick and thin

 

but my heart bleeds constantly to be near to you,

 

whispering the word, When?

 

 

I gave you a patch of my heart

 

and on it, you certainly found your way.

 

Now lying in my spirit,

 

I dream of us everyday.

 

 

And it's the mystery that lies within you,

 

your soul I wish to be near.

 

But as for now I will continue loving you,

 

quietly remaining here."

 

\---

 

Neil storms into their room angrily, slamming the door behind him. Todd looks up and sighs. "This is about the poem isn't it?"

 

"Of course it is. Who is it Todd? Who means so much to you that you can tell the rest of the guys, but not me, huh? Is it because you found out about my sick crush on you? Who-"

 

"You." Todd whispers cutting Neil off. 

 

"Yes, me. I like you and I'm sorry if that disgusts you or whatever, but I do so-" 

 

Todd cuts him off again, " _No._  It's you, I'm writing the poems about _you._ "

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah." Todd laughs moving in closer.

 

" _Oh."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked this, I may or may not have another Anderperry in the works ;)


End file.
